falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermilionville
Vermilionville was once the name of all of Lafayette, when the Royaume sent its Gendarmes to take the ruins of the city from technocrat and thug alike; they called their conquered stretch by the storied name. It is the Royaume's northwestern bastion, a fortress sitting on a raw nerve of paranoia and beset by many enemies. History Once a part of Scott's Town, Vermilionville was conquered by The Royaume hot on the heels of their establishment of Tuloya, before the Roi had even been officially crowned. The nascent Gendarmerie had to face down a horde of ghouls, cyborg Swamper lobotomites, and exiled gangsters from The Big Easy in bloody street warfare; assisted by The Architects' maps and knowledge of the Technocrat's supply caches in the eastern ruins. This daring gambit, launched before the Royaume had properly fortified its position in the Big Easy was a show of force intended to fulfill several goals: secure a permanent alliance with the Architects, who had been exiled from Scott's Town years before and to bluff both the dictatorship in Baton Rouge and Obed Narcisse into thinking the Royaume's strength was far greater than it actually was. Realizing that he could ill afford to spend too many lives in the conquering of Scott's Town; the top Gendarme in the field, Gene Casson, agreed to a parlay when the Technocrat's got desperate enough. The Technocrats and Architects collaborated on a wall between the communities but were unable to agree on any other terms: the Royaume wanted the Technocrats to destroy their mutants and enter a mutual defense pact against any aggression from Baton Rouge, while the Technocrats wanted to impose a limitation on the number of Gendarmes stationed in Vermilionville and restitution for the loss of territory. Though displeased at Casson's failure to take the whole city, Roi Devereux and James St. Just realized their position was more tenuous than outsiders realized and the importance of appearing to be in control. Devereux named Casson the Duc of Lafayette for his leadership. Culture Vermilionville attempts to replicate the genteel environment of Tuloya in a place that is considerably less secure. This desire for cultivation combines with a constant sense of dread to create a seemingly never-ending series of intrigues as regional barons attempt to curry favor with the Duc or the Architects to help secure their tenuous positions. The serfs live in fear of the predations of Cacher-Chaud, Swampers, and the possibility of attack from Baton Rouge. Economy All the businesses in town are either owned by Gene Casson or the nearby bayou barons and tend to be there for the benefit of travelers. Most other residents of Vermilionville are serfs, working on various projects for Casson or under the direction of the Architects such as land reclamation and scavenging. The industry of land reclamation recovers a lot of material that can be used in the creation of fertilizer which eventually makes it to the northern lands of Tennessee and Kentucky, or even the Permian Basin by way of the dangerous Corpse Coast trade routes. Government The reigning lord of Vermilionville, and the surrounding area as far as the Royaume is concerned, is Gene Casson, the Duc de Lafayette. Casson is one of the most important men in the entire Royaume; bending knee only to the Roi and overshadowed only by James St. Just, the highest-ranking member of the Gendarmerie. So long as Casson is able to meet any directives or demands of the Roi in Tuloya, he is free to govern Vermilion however he pleases. Casson tends to delegate most matters to his subordinates, though matters of justice and defense will always draw his attention. Layout Vermilionville is set in the eastern ruins of Lafayette, separated from neighboring Scott's Town by a series of barricades built along US-90. It includes the old regional airport, the Duc's palace at St. John's Cathedral, and all the blocks in between the two sites. Category:Places Category:Communities